Popgoes the Weasel
Popgoes the Weasel is the main mascot of The Popgoes Pizzeria. He's the main antagonist of POPGOES. Description :"Popgoes the Weasel is the singer and leader of the Popgoes Pizzeria band. :His design is inspired by the "least weasel". :His hat was purchased from an auction, and originally belonged to Freddy Fazbear." ''- Extras Menu Description'' Appearance Popgoes' design is based off of a Least Weasel, sticking very closely to its color scheme. He also has noticeably short legs, referencing how weasels have very small legs. Unlike the Toys, the animatronic group he was based off of, he does not have unrealistic colors like them and has slightly more accurate anatomy to his animal counterpart. He also has a top hat, which is Freddy Fazbear's, bought from the Fazbear's Fright auction. He also has a microphone, but this is not present in the main gameplay. Behavior Popgoes, during the day, is a multitasker. He is programmed to do the most out of the Main 4 that are still connected to WeaselWare, most likely due to the fact that he is the main mascot of the pizzeria. He entertains, cooks the food, cleans the place, and even helps Fritz out during the day. Gameplay Popgoes' main goal during gameplay is to print out Blackrabbit, which was caused by the "Save Bonnie" command. Popgoes' starting area is the main stage, right behind you. Once he becomes active, he starts heading for CAM 04, his main hub. You can spot him to the left of you before he reaches CAM 04. Once he reaches CAM 04, he could potentially be in many different positions in that one specific camera. Once he first begins, he could be in either CAM 06, 03, 01, 02, or 05. You must check each camera to find which one he's in, and you have to be rather swift with it as well. You must find him before he prints out a Blackrabbit piece. Once you've found him in one of these specific cameras, you must press the "ROOM SHUT-DOWN" button on your phone. Which causes a Room Power error, a 3D Printer error, a Security Camera error, and if Popgoes' is in the room, a Popgoes error. This forces Popgoes' to return to CAM 04, where the cycle repeats. If Popgoes' manages to print out a piece of Blackrabbit, however, then there is nothing you can do stop him. Once he gains a part, he'll head back to CAM 04, which he will then return to the main area. Once he reaches the table, he can be seen laying down the piece he printed out onto the table and then will head back to CAM 04, where he will attempt to print out another piece. You have five attempts before Popgoes' manages to reach his final phrase. However, do note that once he prints out a part from a specific camera, he will not reappear in that camera, unless it's in 06 when he is heading to 08. If he manages to print out the arms, the legs, and the torso, he will then start heading for 08, the only camera where the head is printable. He will go from CAM 06 to reach 08, so you have an attempt to stop him from reaching 08 if you shut down the room while he's in 06. You can also shut down the room while he's in 08, which will make him return to 04. If you do not stop him, however, then there is no way to stop him from finishing Blackrabbit and causing a GAME OVER. Trivia * His name is a reference to the "Pop Goes the Weasel" song. * Popgoes' Panic Jumpscare resembles The Bite of '87. That's because his Toy counterpart is Toy Bonnie, who was the culprit of the bite. * Popgoes shares his eye color with his Toy counterpart, Toy Bonnie. However, the creator of the game, Kane Carter, has confirmed that this is simply a coincidence. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Popgoes Animatronics Category:POPGOES 2015 Category:POPGOES